


and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss

by cerisedeterre



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, First Love, Hentai, Meta, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisedeterre/pseuds/cerisedeterre
Summary: "I could definitely wait virtually forever for more if we can do what we did today."
Relationships: ola nyman/lily iglehart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's journal, after the first scene in season 2, episode 8, and before the rest of the episode. Let me know if I got anything in canon wrong!

glenoxi year: 6375.81// Earth year 2019// Friday 9am

A good thing about my schedule this year is that I get a free period to journal in the morning, so I can organize my thoughts even before I’m ready to draw then. Usually then I draw them but today they’re just all about what’s been happening in three dimensions here on Earth so I’m going to just write them down instead! (Also there’s music notes but those will be on page four.)

Dress rehearsal on Wednesday was a krutacking mess which means the show tonight is going to be great! Jackson only needed a few prompts from Florence this time, and the band is absolutely on. I’m glad I did that online sound engineering tutorial to fourth level: if I couldn’t re-master the overture on the fly, the synthesizer lines would definitely overpower the horns and guitar. As it is our Hentarai Glenox A sonic masters will likely be pleased. 

Verona is a moon of Glenox B, by the way.

Did you know David Bowie was part Hentarai, just like me? Of course you did, you are my journal. Sometimes I put my hands between my legs when I think about Bowie and that used to make me think I was supposed to be with a boy but now I know better. I wonder how Bowie smelled. I think cardamom, probably.

Last night I had a dream that Hentarai Delta Prime came and caressed me with all four of their front tentacles as a reward for a job well done, and then I woke up and realized that it was a promise: if I can pull off the whole show and let Florence shine without letting her steal the whole spotlight from Tara and Aidan and them, then Delta Prime and Epsilon will show me what they do when they’re together, and I can draw a picture so Ola will know and then we can do all those things too. Including the one where I would be licking her instep through her sock and then take off her sock to see what’s inside. Epsilon Glenox Sub-Lord Q has a tentacle on their lowest tentacle, by the way, which means they can give each other pleasure in ways unknown to the single-gendered. Ola was really into learning that. I think. Since she learned that she always shows me her socks.

I want Ola to know everything! about me and about the Hentarai-Glenoxi system. But she’s also really good at telling me when I’m giving her too much at once. I recognize that me being too much has created problems in the past. “Problems” meaning “every time I try to make friends with a normal human eventually they give up because it’s really a lot of mythology to learn.” I mean, when you’re part Hentarai every day is a struggle. But I wouldn’t trade those parts for the world. 

Especially now that Ola likes them. She really does smell like vanilla pods and car air freshener and ginger. And parsley, when she’s been eating lots of parsley. She and her dad (who seems really cool tbh) eat lots of parsley together when one of them’s worried. It’s like a ritual. The way we crack open shells with our suckers and drain them with our antenna for the extral neural fluid, right? But that’s not something she can do because she’s totally human. So she and her dad have parsley. 

I never thought full humans would smell so good! I mean, that girls would. So much better than a boy!

Dear journal, I am so into her. She came over last night and stayed until late! Like, late late. Like sunrise and time to go to school. And we had a really good conversation about how to get over the whole… penetration thing. Which I thought would be a problem but it’s really not. Did you know that her name meant “wave” in Spanish”? Because she’s flexible and sometimes a bit salty and we… ride each other sometimes. It’s like surfing. I’ve never surfed. I’ve watched videos though. Some Hentarai on our home planet are professional surfers but the seas are carbonated there so it’s a totally different activity. The fizz gets up in between their… you know.

Ola and I take the very best rides together. My bed was built to travel through hyperspace which is why I have the silver curtains, since hyperspace is silver. It’s a totally different voyage now when she’s on the bed, in the bed, with the bed, at the bed, along the bed, next to me when I am the bed. I am the bed and she is on me, sometimes. I like that. My primary interior tentacle really, really likes that. When we are on, we are on.

Sometimes we just sit on the stairs and hold hands and she reads to me or we sew things together. I’m going to Anime Wales VI in Cardiff this summer and I really hope she can come. I mean, I know she can come, the question is whether she—oh, never mind. I wonder if we will get a hotel room together!

She did point out that I make everything about sex sometimes. But it’s never only about sex. Also the sex is built into the Earth human language we use. Is it my fault that we have a proscenium thrust stage? Or that Viv and Ola both want to graduate summa cum laude? Or that we are doing Romeo and Juliet, where palm to palm is holy palmer’s kiss? It is not. I didn’t write the play. I barely got here from Glenox myself.

I told Ola about the whole vaginismus thing last night and how it hasn’t gone away and she was a little bit disappointed, which is better than being shocked, and then I showed her what I do instead. 

And that was kind of the best thing ever. And then we did it together, which means I did it twice in a row, and by “it” I mean “having a &&&&&&&&&! with her,” and dear journal, in this year of our fivefold divinity 6375 I cannot believe that such pleasures were unknown to me until now. 

I think that might be a holy palmer’s kiss. (Regular kisses are good too. She is a very slow kisser, which I like because I’m a very fast talker. She slows me down!)

An Earth sex writer called what Ola and I do now a mutual compromise, or maybe immature, and if that’s immature I never ever want to be mature, because watching your Earth girlfriend come and being with her while you come—and she has your part Hentarai hands, because she’s got access to your prop drawer!—is truly the most exciting IRL thing that I have ever done. The only comparisons are trips to space. Earth sex writers can stick it if they think I need to stick it.

Did you know that she closes her eyes and then opens them just before she comes? 

And then also she watches me when I’m facing the sheets, or the pillow, and rubbing my…. you know….. against the fabric, even before my hand can go down there, and then I can slow down after I’m done, very very slowly, and she’ll be there for me. With my hand in my panties and also then out of it. My lower antennae have never waved so wildly. If my hair were not curly already being with her would have curled my hair. And she makes… these subsonic sounds. I could lose myself in those sounds, in her open eyes, in the way she just… opens herself up, with that smile, afterwards. Vanilla pods. Ginger tubers. Pseudopod extra forests. The solar wind.

My rainbow underwear. She said she’d get rainbow underwear like mine if that would be fun for me but I’m really into the solid-color boyshorts she wears right now. I think it’s what Earth people call a soft butch/ Glenoxifemme relationship. It’s definitely right for us. The shape her hand makes inside my rainbow underwear, and then the shape my hand makes there after she turns me on inside it? That’s very, very right.

You know what’s wrong for us, though? The kids in the orchestra who think the pseudopodia on the set are just human penises. One of them said “that’s just a penis” at dress rehearsal and I object very strenuously to the word “just.” They are so much more than that. 

I wonder if I’d like to imagine growing a penis? I think not between my legs. Maybe elsewhere on my body if Ola wanted to play with it there though! I like to see her smile. She has different smiles when she’s amused and when she’s happy in socially acceptable ways and when she’s very warm inside because we’re excited together, which is my favorite smile on her but I like them all. Being with her raises my core temperature in a very healthy way, as well as my processing efficiency. I’ve measured it.

I think that means my primary gender is the third of the big five. I had to stop myself from giving Eric and them a tutorial about Glenox-Hentarai physiology, because they don’t really need to know all five genders to play the charts we put together, even though the fourth Glenox gender has a part that looks like a French horn, which I at least think is cool. This kid named Rain made a joke about how they’re in swing band but they didn’t think that’s what it meant. And then he put his clarinet back in his mouth and licked it, which is what clarinet players do with clarinets. Which are always hard, apparently.

When I figure out how to open up a bit I would definitely like Ola to figure out how to go…. inside me. But also I could definitely wait virtually forever if we can do what we did today.

I think the true Shakespeareans who come tonight will see how deeply faithful I’ve been to Shakespeare’s vision of the play, even though the Globe Theater probably used a little bit less silver foil, because it was so expensive back them. We only changed the ending a little, because we needed the extra song.

Also Lord Hentar-Kappa-prime needs to see what we did with the Queen Mab speech! The horn charts have the chords from “Aladdin Sane” and then when Aidan does the part about how Queen Mab’s coach is “drawn with a team of little atomies/ Over men’s noses as they lie asleep” we have these filters that project glans-shaped stars over kids who are actually lying down amid the silver fronds, and then when Aidan gets to “sometimes she with a tithe-pig’s tail/ Tickling a parson’s nose as lies asleep” one of the kids pretends to be the parson and puts his hands between his legs and just sits bolt upright, and it’s just exactly what my vision for the play demands. Our vision. The Hentarai-Glenox vision. With a tithe-pig’s flexible tail.

Did you know that “Mab” means “erotic encounter with a new species” in the Glenox language? Dear journal, I won’t tell them if you don’t.

But Ola knows.


End file.
